


Drarry Oneshots

by Addie_your_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea how to tag stuff, M/M, agnst, drary - Freeform, pls read it on wattpad if you can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_your_Queen/pseuds/Addie_your_Queen
Summary: A collection of Drarry oneshots by me (:I will take requests. No smut please.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> If you could read this on Wattpad, that would be amazing. No worries if you can't though. (:
> 
> This is inspired by the song Dancing On My Own by Calum Scott. Go check out his songs if you need relatable gay songs to listen to (:

Lights flashed into his vision again, but he barely blinked this time. It shone through his half full glass, before bouncing away again, as it did every forty-five seconds or so. He peered down into the amber colored liquid. 

What was he doing here?

A stupid question really. It was the annual something or other, though he couldn't remember exactly what. Everyone was here. Everyone was always here. Including Harry and that Weasley girl. Ginevra. 

He hated it. Her. This place. This whole event. But, he mostly just hated his own stupid feelings. 

He sat at a small table in the corner, far away as possible from the heat of the party. The waitress had long ago stopped coming to his table, asking if he wanted anymore firewhiskey, or perhaps something to eat.

The lights flashed in his eyes again.

He set the glass down on the table, sliding it away from him. He stared down at the table, studying the grain of the wood. He willed himself not to look up. He did anyway. His eyes scanned the edges of the room, until they landed on a couple dancing towards the right of the dance floor. 

He watched them dance for a while. She was laughing as he spun her around. Her and her stupid red hair. 

He didn't want to watch them, yet his eyes stayed glued to them, watching their every breath. Harry bent down to kiss her. And yet he still couldn't look away. Couldn't tear his eyes from _him._ From his stupid pretty face. He wished he was the one out there dancing with him. He wanted to be the one to kiss him.

He groaned to himself. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself, and move on with life. 

A waitress approached his table. He was the only one sitting down, so they were probably bored. He still wished they would leave him alone.

"You done with that?" she asked, motioning to the still half full glass of firewhiskey he had pushed away.

He gave a slight nod in response. 

"Why aren't you out there dancing with everyone else?" she asked after she had cleared his glass away. 

Great. And now he had to deal with her pity. He wished she would just go away already.

He shrugged. She didn't seem satisfied with the answer. 

He sighed. "The person I want to be dancing with would rather dance with someone else," he said.

She followed his gaze to were Harry stood with his stupid red head. 

He could see the 'I'm sorry' coming a mile before it did. He was sick of the stupid 'I'm sorry's. None of them were sorry. He didn't need their pity. 

He stood up, ignoring the headache pounding in his ears as he pushed his chair back.

"Maybe if you asked her-" she stared.

He cut her off. "They've been married for years." He was already halfway to the door. "And besides," he said, though he wasn't sure she was even close enough to hear over the noise. "It wasn't her I wanted anyway." And he was gone, the bell over the door tinkling as it swung shut, closing in the bright lights and loud party life once again.


	2. Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a piece of fanart I found on pinterest (i'll try to link it below) and the song Say Something by A Great Big World. I know the song isn't actually about death, but that's more of how I perceive it.
> 
> Also this is more movie based, than book based.
> 
> And please excuse the misspelling of anything fandom related, that spell check doesn't understand.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of death, blood

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort cried out joyously. The deatheaters sneered. 

Draco pushed his way to the front of the crowed of Hogwarts students, praying it wasn't true. As he broke through the crowed, he caught sight of Hagrid setting Harry down at his feet. He pushed forward, running to him.

"No!" he yelled, falling to his knees, pulling Harry's head into his lap. "No, no, no. Please," he whispered. "You can't die. Please. I love you."

He hugged Harry's body to his chest letting out a sob. Every one is watching and he hates it. They all cry like they knew him. They don't. Didn't. They've heard of his name, seen his face, but never really knew him. Not like Draco did.

They all watch him fall apart, sobbing into Harry's body. They think they understand. That they can offer him sympathy. He doesn't want it. They will never understand.

He suddenly grows angry, standing up to face Voldemort. "You," he said angrily. "You will pay for this." He runs at him. 

He feels his mother's arms, holding him back. He pushes her off. 

"Draco," she said. "Think about what you are doing, Draco." She pulled him close to her, holding him back. "He's alive," she whispered into his ear. "I was told to make sure- make sure he was dead. He wasn't, but he told me you were safe, and I spared him. He's alive Draco. Please, just think about what you are doing. Harry will get up when he knows it's time."

He struggled against her. "Liar," he said. "Don't lie to me. He's dead. You just want me to stay back. But I won't. I loved him. And now he's gone."

"Draco," she pleaded. "Please, you have to believe me."

He holds his wand up, pointing it at Voldemort.

"You think you can defeat me?" he taunts. "Silly boy. You cannot kill me." He continues on but Draco doesn't hear what he is saying. He raises his wand, not noticing the surprised gasps of the crowd.

What he does notice, is the way Voldemort stops talking, looking _scared_ almost.

There was no way Voldemort was scared of _him,_ was there? He takes a second to glance over his shoulder and sees- Harry?

"Harry," he breaths out, not quite a question, but not really a statement either.

His mother lets out a relieved sigh, grabbing his arm, pulling him closer to her, standing in front of him to protect him. 

Harry raises his wand, and deatheaters scream and start apparating away. 

Draco's mother pulls on his arm, trying to escape. He pulls out of her grasp fighting his way through the confusion.

Harry. He must get to Harry.

He finally breaks from the crowd, his eyes scanning for Harry. He frantically searches the courtyard, but he's no where to be found. 

He runs into the castle, despite the desperate tug on his arm by his mother. 

"Draco, just leave it," his father says. "It's just a stupid boy."

 _No!_ Draco thinks. _Not just some stupid boy. He's Harry. My Harry._

He searches the castle, asking if anyone has seen him. No one has seen either him or Voldemort. Then finally, he spots out a window, the two of them standing in the courtyard below, wands raised.

Draco, turns abruptly down the stairs, running faster than he's ever run before. 

_Harry. Must. Get. To Harry._

But it seems fate doesn't want it that way. He's met by a large crowed gathering on the stairs to watch. 

"Let me through!" he yells.

No one hears him.

"Let me through!" he yells again, louder this time.

Still, no body hears.

 _Looks like we will be doing this the hard way,_ he thinks. He starts pushing his way through. 

"Hey, watch it," someone says. "We all want to see what's happening, you don't get to shove."

Draco ignores them pushing forward.

More people start telling him to stop. "Just let me through," he says through gritted teeth. "I just want to get to Harry. Please let me through."

No one listens. Until he raises his wand. There are several screams, but he doesn't care. He just wants to get to Harry. Has to get to Harry. He needs to make sure he is okay. That he's still in one piece. That he's _alive._

When he reaches the doorway, he finds Harry standing there as if in shock, covered in blood and bruised.

"Harry!" he calls out, running to him. Harry barely has time to register what's happening before Draco is upon him, arms wrapped around him, face buried in his neck. 

He takes a shaky breath, breathing in Harry's familiar sent, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry," he said. "I missed you." _I love you._ The words hang in the air around them. The words he means to say, but can't quite bring himself to. 

He's never said them aloud before. Except for when Harry was dead. 

"I missed you too," Harry says, capturing Draco's lips in a kiss.

"I love you," Draco murmurs. He can feel Harry smiling against his mouth.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the picture I was talking about. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/858146903996019541/
> 
> I hope you can see using that link. Idk how my pins show up to other people.


End file.
